1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as an image processing system, there has been known a combination of an image reproducing apparatus and an image forming apparatus in which an image signal reproduced by the image reproducing apparatus is formed as visual image onto, for instance, a paper.
However, in a conventional image processing system, between the image reproducing apparatus and the image forming apparatus, one of the apparatuses merely outputs an image signal to the other apparatus and an image processing system in which both of those apparatuses are organically combined is not obtained yet.